Personalized advertisement in the Internet is well known in the art.
Personalized advertisement adapts the advertisement presented to a user visiting a web page to the characteristics of the particular user. Therefore, when surfing the Internet and visiting various web pages, different users would be presented with different advertisements. A typical web page has one or more advertising placeholders. When the page is accessed by a visiting user the advertisement placeholders are automatically auctioned between advertisers. If no advertisement is placed, the auctioneer the advertisement exchange agent—forwards the placeholder to another auctioneer. The placeholder can be transferred between several auctioneers before an advertisement is placed.
Internet advertisement surveys study the offering of advertisements presented to various users. The advertisement survey enables the advertiser to understand how a user experiences Internet advertising and the impact of a particular ad in view of the overall offering of advertisements. An advertisement survey is therefore focused on the relative impact of a particular advertisement. However, Internet advertisement surveys do not track the way advertisements are placed, and therefore the advertiser lacks information as to how to increase the impact and efficiency of his advertisement budget.
Many software programs, also named applications, are provided to users free of charge, but carry advertisements. The advertisements are placed within the user interface of the application in a manner similar to the web-page advertising described above. An advertisement place-holder embedded in the software program (application) is auctioned by an auctioneer among a plurality of advertisers.
Typically, the developer of an application, such as a software program executed by a mobile device such as a mobile telephone, a tablet, etc., embeds in the application a software development kit (SDK) provided by an Ad Network (also known as an advertisement exchange agent, ad bidding agent, auctioneer, etc.). The SDK may be embedded in various parts of the applications. When the user access the screen display carrying the SDK the SDK communicates with the Ad Network which initiates a bid among advertisers and eventually places an advertisement in the ad placeholder associated with the SDK. While offering the particular placeholder for bidding the Ad Network provides information about the application, the user, and various other relevant parameters.
This complex process takes less than a second and may repeat several time while the user is using the application. The advertiser needs to know how effective the advertisement campaign is, and how it compares with other campaigns. There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system for surveying advertisements placed in applications, devoid of the above limitations.